The End of Our Meeting
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: /"Apakah kau akan memberitahunya?"/"Tidak."/"Dia akan semakin sedih jika dia mengetahui itu."


**o0o~The End of Our Meeting~o0o**

**Language: Bahasa Indonesia **

**Warnings: Hints of Yaoi, OOC (maybe) and death chara**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 ghost**

* * *

"Ea~ Selamat datang kembali~" Landkarte hendak memeluk Ea tapi Ea menghindar. "Jadi... Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Landkarte mengharapkan kalau dia sedih atau kesepian tanpanya.

"Sangat tenang tanpa kamu tapi agak menganggu." _**/**__Bingo, dia_ _merindukanku_.**/**

"Bukankah itu berarti kamu merindukanku?" Ea mengabaikan pertanyaan Landkarte dan berjalan meninggalkannya. "Kamu mau kemana, Ea?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan." mulut Landkarte berubah menjadi bentuk 'o'.

"Ea~ tunggu, aku ikut~"

"Jangan ikut. Aku akan kembali." Landkarte mengangguk.

* * *

**-di tempat Ea- **

"Ea, sampai kapan kamu berniat untuk menyembunyikan ini dari Landkarte?" tanya Profe dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat khawatir.

"Aku tak tau, Profe. Aku tak ingin dia menjadi sedih setelah dia mengetahui ini."

"Dia akan menjadi lebih sedih setelah dia mengetahui ini." Profe menghela nafas. "Besok, kita akan pergi lagi." Ea mengangguk.

"Ea... kamu harus memberi tau Landkarte tentang ini."

* * *

**-Kembali ke tempat Landkarte- **

"Bosan, sangat bosan; dia pergi lebih lama daripada yang kuprekdisi." Landkarte menghela nafas. "Haruskah aku mencarinya?" disaat Landkarte akan mencarinya, Ea sudah muncul di depan matanya.

"Hey, aku kembali."

"Ea~" Landkarte memeluk sahabatnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku hanya pergi selama 5 menit dan kamu merindukanku?" Landkarte mengangguk. "Aku tidak pergi untuk selamanya. Landkarte, lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa bernafas." Landkarte melepaskan dia karna takut kalau sahabatnya akan pingsan akibat pelukannya.

"Besok, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Profe."

"Kenapa?"

"Profe meminta aku untuk pergi bersamanya. Saat aku disana, aku akan membelikanmu banyak kue."

"T-T-Tapi... Kamu barusan kembali dan Profe bisa meminta kepada Vetrag, Zehel, Fest atau Relikt kan?" Landkarte sangat merindukan Ea.

"Ini mendadak, Landkarte dan ini sangat penting. Dan... dengan ini, aku bisa menjauh dari kamu dan Zehel." jawab Ea dengan wajah innocent.

"Oh..." tak lama kemudian, Landkarte menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu... APAAAA?!" Ea memukul Landkarte di pipi kanannya. "Aku mengerti kenapa kamu ingin menjauh dari Zehel. Tapi menjauh dariku? Kenapa kau mau menjauh dariku yang (sok) manis ini?!"

"Karena kamu terlalu berisik dan menjengkelkan. Itu alasannya."

"Tapi... aku tidak sangat menjengkelkan kan? Iya kan?"

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan."

"EHHH?! Tapi Ea, haruskah kau pergi?"

"Iya."

"Akankah kau merindukanku?" Ea memukul Landkarte tepat di kepalanya tapi mata Landkarte mebelalak kaget. "Ea... Kenapa aku tak merasa sakit saat kamu memukulku?" Ea terkejut.

"Itu tidak masalah."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Tiga hari mulai dari sekarang."

"Kalau begitu... Mari kita bersenang-senang bersama." Landkarte pergi dan kembali dengan dua kue untuknya dan Ea. "Ayo, kita mengisi hari ini dengan kebahagiaan sebelum kamu pergi; kita pergi piknik, yuk~"

"Ea~ Ea~ Pilih satu kue." Landkarte tersenyum.

"Hmm... Kenapa kau tidak memilihkannya untukku?"

"Oke~"

Dan dua orang bersahabat itu menikmati hari mereka.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya- **

"Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang, Ea?" Ea mengangguk. "Aku akan mengirimkan surat seperti biasa; kembali dengan selamat dan jangan lupa tentang kueku."

"Tentang bagian kembali, aku tak bisa menjanjikan itu."

"Apa yang kau maksud tentang itu?"

"Kau akan melihat itu."

Landkarte menyadari sesuatu. "Kamu akan pergi kemana? Kamu tak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu."

"Ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan itu bukan urusanmu." Landkarte menggembungkan pipinya. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui tentang itu."

"Jaga dirimu ya, Ea. Walaupun aku tak tau apa artinya itu tapi jaga dirimu. Ok?"

"Ok, Ok. Sekarang, kembalilah ke manor."

"Oke." Landkarte lari kembali ke manor.

"Kau tak akan meberitahunya?"

Ea menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Profe. Jika aku memberitahunya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan tentang itu? Itu akan membuatku merasa semakin bersalah."

"Benar, tapi kau tau, jika kamu tidak memberitahunya secepat mungkin, Landkarte akan mejadi lebih sedih saat dia mengetahui itu."

"Mungkin."

* * *

**-Di dalam manor- **

Landkarte menatap jam. Dia berharap bisa melihat Ea sekarang juga dan dia berharap kalau dua hari tidak akan terasa lama seperti ini.

"Hey, berandalan. Sudah merindukannya?"

"Kamu bisa mengatakan begitu. Zehel..."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau tau kemana Ea pergi?"

Zehel mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Dia dan Profe tak pernah mengatakan ataupun menyinggung tentang itu; mungkin kau harus bertanya kepada Vialtrak, lagipula dia adalah orang yang mengatarkan suratmu."

"Terima kasih atas infonya." Landkarte berlari sekencang mungkin ke kamarnya Vialtrak. "Vialtrak... Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal kepadamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kemana Ea pergi?"

"Maaf, Landkarte. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Ea bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan dimana dia berada." Landkarte menghela nafas. Dia ingin mengetahui apa yang Ea lakukan. Dia pergi ke kamarnya, meraih sebuah bolpen dan kertas, menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya ke Vialtrak agar dia bisa mengirimkannya. Vialtrak mengangguk dan melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

* * *

**Kepada:** _Sang wajah stoik, Ea. Jangan bunuh aku saat kamu membaca ini_

**Dari: **_Coba tebak~? Salah satu dari fans-mu. (Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa kamu punya fans *lari*)_

_Hey, Ea. Aku tau ini sudah sejam setelah kamu pergi tapi aku sangat merindukanmu dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat ini. Ea, aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku sangat ingin tau kemana kamu pergi. Zehel tidak tau dan saat aku bertanya kepada Vialtrak, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahuku. Kayaknya, aku perlu bertanya kepada yang lain. *menghela nafas*_

_Jadi... Apa yang lagi kau lakukan? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah Profe membuat makanan yang sangat menjijikkan itu? Jangan katakan Profe tentang ini, aku tak ingin memakan masakannya. _

_AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU, EA! *menangkapmu dengan pelukan beruang dan lari sekencang mungkin* jangan bunuh aku ;~; Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi._

**Tertanda: **_Seseorang yang merindukanmu dan mencintaimu__  
_

* * *

Ea tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak akan membunuhmu karna aku tak bisa melakukan itu sekarang."

"Apakah kamu akan membalas surat ini, Ea?"

"Tidak, Profe. Aku capek."

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, my dear. Kau bisa membalas surat ini besok."

Ea menutup matanya.

* * *

Hari itu agak cerah. Landkarte sangat berharap kalau Ea akan membalas suratnya. Dia menunggu selama 5 jam tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda tukang pos lewat. Dia kembali dengan aura suram dibelakangnya. Semuanya (termasuk Zehel yang tak pernah menyangka bahwa Landkarte bisa mengeluarkan aura semacam itu) terkejut. Landkarte menulis sesuatu dan memberikan surat itu ke Vialtrak.

* * *

**Kepada: **_Seseorang yang aku harap untuk membalas suratku_

**Dari: **_Pemalas favoritmu_

_Ea~ kenapa kamu tidak membalas suratku? Aku tau kalau kau sudah membaca itu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk berbohong kepada sahabat baikmu ini~_

_Huaaa~~~ AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMU, AKU BISA MENGISI SURAT INI DENGAN AIR MATAKU TAPI KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU JIKA AKU MELAKUKAN ITU!_

_Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, setidaknya, biarkan aku melihat tulisan tanganmu, Ok? Itu akan membuatku senang seperti biasanya dan dua hari lagi, aku bisa melihat wajah stoik yang sangat ingin kulihat. Aku harap, aku bisa melihat wajah riangmu daripada wajah stoikmu tapi jika kamu punya wajah seperti itu... akan... menjadi sangat mengerikan. Jangan bunuh aku, Ok? Aku tau aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk jadi aku mohon akan pengampunganmu (_ _")_

_Mohon balas surat ini dan jangan bunuh aku. _

**Tertanda:** _Sahabat baikmu_

* * *

Ea tersenyum. "Aku rasa, hari itu adalah hari terakhir kita akan bertemu."

"Apakah kamu akan membalas surat itu?" Ea mengangguk. "Tapi kamu tidak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak."

"Aku hanya memberitahunya kalau aku tidak apa-apa." Ea menulis sebuah surat dan memberikannya kepada Profe.

"Besok adalah hari terakhir. Pergi tidur, my dear." Ea mengangguk dan tidur. Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Profe.

* * *

Hari in sangat cerah lagi dan Landkarte sangat berharap bahwa dia akan menerima sebuah surat dari Ea dan Ea tidak mempunyai rencana untuk membunuhnya.

"Apakah kamu Landkarte? Jika kamu adalah Landkarte, ini adalah sebuah surat dari Ea." Landkarte tersenyum dan berlari kembali ke dalam manor dan membuka amplop, menampakkan tulisan tangan dari anak cowok berambut hitam alias sahabatnya. Dia merasa sangat senang bisa melihatnya.

* * *

**Kepada: **_Salah satu dari fansku (yang menjengkelkan)_

**Dari: **_Aku tak perlu menulis namaku disini_

_Maaf karna membalas ini terlalu lama. Aku perlu mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan dan aku baik-baik saja. _

_Jika kau mengisi surat ini dengan air matamu, aku tak akan ragu-ragu untuk merobek surat ini._

_Aku ingin berbicara banyak tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku dengan baik._

_Saat aku kembali ke manor, aku akan membunuhmu tapi aku tidak berpikir aku bisa melakukan itu._

**Tertanda:** _Seseorang yang tidak merasa bersalah karna tidak membalas suratmu_

* * *

Landkarte tersenyum dan aura suram Landkarte sudah pergi setelah dia membaca surat ini, dia tersenyum riang tapi dia tidak membalas surat itu karena besok, Ea akan kembali. Dia tersenyum gembira walaupun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dia dan Landkarte mempunyai perasaan buruk. Tapi dia membiarkannya dan memilih untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Kelihatannya si berandalan sedang senang tentang sesuatu. Mimpi macam apakah yang dia dapat sekarang juga?"

"Tentang Ea?"

"Mungkin."

Vialtrak melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sedih. "Sampai kapan dia berniat untuk menyembunyikannya dari Landkarte?"

Relikt tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak tau, besok. Mungkin dia akan mengetahui itu."

"Tingkah lakunya akan berubah setelah dia mengetahui itu." Zehel merasa kasihan kepada Landkarte.

* * *

Pagi ini hujan. Tapi Landkarte menunggu Ea di luar sementara yang lainnya sedang berbicara di ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya ini adalah harinya." Zehel menghela nafas.

"Mari kita panggil Landkarte." Semuanya mengangguk.

"Hey, berandalan. Kita akan pergi ke tempat Ea jadi persiapkan dirimu."

"Apa? Pergi ke tempat Ea? Aku sudah siap." **/**_Bukan itu yang aku maksud, berandalan_.**/**

"Aku akan memberikanmu petanya. Kau pergi sendiri."

Landkarte berkedip. "Tapi... Aku kira kau akan pergi bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan, bukan?" Zehel memberikan Landkarte petanya. "Pergi sekarang." Landkarte berlari keluar dari manor.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang reaksinya setelah dia mengetahui itu?"

"Aku tidak tau." Vetrag menghela nafas.

* * *

**/**_Ea berada di rumah sakit ini?_**/ **"Kamar 2145." Landkarte membuka pintu dan melihat Ea sedang menunggunya. Dia sangat pucat dan sangat kurus.

"Ea... kenapa kamu disini?"

"Kau bisa lihat kalau aku sakit." Tapi, wajah Ea masih stoik seperti biasanya.

"Penyakit apa?"

"Leukimia."

"A-A-A-APAAA?! Sejak kapan?!"

"Sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Landkarte hampir berteriak lagi tapi Ea sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Jangan berteriak."

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan hidup?"

"Hari in adalah hari terakhir."

"K-K-Kenapa... hikss... kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Karena jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan menangis seperti ini."

Landkarte mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau menangis, aku bisa melihat air matamu."

"Ea... Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Beritau aku yang sebenarnya." Landkarte mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku dan aku agak capek."

"Aku merindukanmu, Ea."

"Maaf, Landkarte. Tapi ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bisa bertemu."

"Tunggu... Jangan pergi."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Kumohon, jangan pergi. Tingallah di sisiku seperti ini! Kumohon, Ea." Ea tersenyum dan menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kumohon, Ea. Buka matamu dan katakan padaku kalau semua ini adalah bohong! Kumohon... Aku mohon..." Tapi Ea tidak membuka matanya. "Aku mohon, Ea. Tataplah aku... hiks... Ayo kita bermain lagi seperti dulu... hikss... biarkan aku mendengar suaramu lagi... hiks.. biarkan aku melihat wajah stoikmu. Aku mohon, Ea..." Landkarte mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis dihadapan sahabatnya yang sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi.

* * *

**(*Kedua perasaan yang mengucapkan terima kasih**

**Dan kesakitan akan perpisahan)**

* * *

**Author note: **TT^TT ini aku ambil dari pengalamanku. TT^TT Maaf bagi para fansnya Ea karna aku sudah membunuhnya dan jangan bunuh aku karna aku lagi sedih nanti aku buat sequelnya. xDD. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Maaf kalo jelek =_="

**Review please~ **


End file.
